Corazón Delator
by gugusrocha
Summary: Un BellaXRemus: Bella y Remus estan viviendo una primavera romántica cuando Dumbuldore les pide que se infiltren en las filas mortifagas para anticiparse a los golpes de Voldemort. 1ra historia - apiádense de mi alma.


Holaaaaa ^.^ - 1er historia que publico.  
Un BellaXRemus: Bella y Remus estan viviendo una primavera romántica cuando Dumbuldore les pide que se infiltren en las filas mortifagas para anticiparse a los golpes de Voldemort.  
Sé que Bellatrix es media, OOC. Pero bueno, amo con todo mi ser a Remus John Lupin, es un divino. Un día una amiga me contó que soñó con esa pareja y se volvio en mi pareja favorita, ademas tanto David T. como Helena B.C. son divinos.  
Au revoir, mis estimadxs.

* * *

El sol comenzaba a llenar de claridad aquella pequeña y oculta oficina que los jóvenes hacía ya algún tiempo usaban como escondite. Esta no era muy grande, lo suficiente como para que entrara una cómoda cama que el prefecto había hecho aparecer.  
Bella dormía sobre su pecho cuando el comenzó a despertarse alarmado por la luz solar. Jugueteo con sus largos rizos color chocolate, la beso en la frente y se dispuso a levantarse sin despertar a la chica. Era una cálida mañana de verano típica de esa semana de junio. Se vistió y camino hacia la puerta tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

**- Remus John** – Dijo la chica levantando la voz.

El mencionado se dio vuelta para mirar a la recién despierta Bellatrix, poniendo cara de -perdón-

**- Buen día Bella. No quise despertarte, perdón**- Dijo sentando rápidamente en la cama. Besó a la joven en los labios y esta le susurro un cálido:

**- 'Buenos días, Rem.'**

_Todo había comenzado dos años atrás, cuando ambos estaban en 5to año de la escuela de magia y hechicería "Hogwart". _  
_Remus estaba estudiando en la biblioteca cuando una joven de Slytherin, (que tiempo más tarde admitió estar enamorada del desde el primer año) se acercó a hablarle; él la reconoció enseguida, era la odiosa prima de su amigo Sirius, Bellatix Black. Ella le habló del TIMO's de defensa contra las artes oscuras que tendía que rendir esa semana y no lo lograba entender y le pidió si él podría ayudarla. _  
_Al principio Remus estaba confundido, ¿porque ella le pediría ayuda a él?, temió que fuera alguna absurda broma de parte de las serpientes hacia él o sus amigos, pero la cara de ella era sincera y Remus Lupin era todo un caballero, por lo tanto aceptó. Pasaron esos próximos tres días continuamente en la biblioteca estudiando DCAO, en fin Remus también tenía que dar ese examen. _  
_Este habría sido más difícil de lo imaginaban sin embargo Bellatrix sabía todo lo que necesitaba para conseguir un "supera las expectativas", y así lo hizo. La semana siguiente al examen cuando le anunciaron la calificación fue corriendo a contarle a Remus quería compartir su felicidad con él, quien quedo encantado al ver la cara de alegría de la muchacha, desde ese día habían comenzado un, al comienzo secreto y ahora no tanto, romance._  
-

El día anterior el profesor Dumbledore le había enviado una carta citándolo esta mañana en su oficina. Remus supuso que ya que era el prefecto de Gryffindor, el director quería hacer un balance del año escolar.  
Este era su último día en Hogwarts, había aprobado con extraordinario casi todos sus EXTASIS y había conseguido, aunque Lily se lo discutiera, el mejor promedio de su promoción.

**- Tengo que ir a hablar con Dumbledore, pero voy a hacerlo lo más rápido que pueda así desayunamos juntos. –** Dijo el meroreador acariciándole la mejilla.

**- Anda, dale**- Dijo sentándose sobre la cama tapándose su torso desnudo con una sábana. El joven no se movió, la miraba fijamente**- Dale, Rem, sabes que no me gusta que me veas desnuda- ** dijo riendo.

- **Anoche no decías lo mismo-** Dijo el, besándola apasionadamente.  
Se paró y enfilo hacia la puerta, se quedó mirándola con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ** ¡Remus!-** Le dijo retándolo.

- **Ya me voy, ya me voy. –**

El joven salió de la habitación cuidadosamente, no solía haber nadie en esos lados del castillo pero siempre había que tomar precauciones. En menos de cinco minutos estaba frente la gárgola-ascensor que conducía al despacho del director.

**-Tarta de calabaza** – Dijo subiéndose a la gárgola. Esta comenzó a ascender.

Una vez dentro de la oficina pudo oír al director tararear una melodía muggle, que Remus había escuchado en la radio de la casa de sus abuelos, el autor se llamaba Elvis o algo así.

**- Remus querido, siéntate –** El director apareció de la nada sentado en su silla -** ¿Quieres un té?** – pregunto

**-No gracias, estoy bien.-**

**- Seguro te preguntaras porque te cite – Remus asintió. – No quiero robarme demasiado de tu último día en Hogwarts como alumno así que seré breve**. – Penetro sus ojos en los del chico y dijo-** Estoy al tanto de su relación con la señorita Black**- El joven levanto la ceja en señal de duda, no entendía porque el director lo mencionaba – **Y creo que estas al tanto del camino que su familia ha tomado y su inminente paso hacia las filas de la oscuridad. Sé por buena fuente que tanto Bellatrix como su primo Sirius se han corrido de la mentalidad de esa familia.- tomo una pausa- Hoy más que nunca debemos saber que la única manera de ganar esta guerra es con coraje, valentía y astucia. Por eso esta acá hoy Remus, para combatir al señor tenebroso necesitamos ojos y oídos en todas partes, necesitamos tener fuentes dentro de las filas mortifagas que nos ayuden a estar un paso delante de ellos y creo que Bellatrix y vos son perfectos para esta tarea-**

¿Qué? ¿Dumbledore le estaba pidiendo que se infiltrara junto a Bella entre los mortifagos? Aquello era demasiado.

-**Pero profesor, yo no podría… esa gente es lo peor del mundo mágico. –**

-** Lo sé querido, sin embargo creo que eres el más indicado. Tienes que lograr que Voldemort deposite toda la confianza en vos-**

**- Profesor, usted sabe que eso implica tener que matar gente, torturarla; hechiceros y muggles inocentes.**

**- Probablemente, aunque hay posibilidades evitarlo. Pero lo que estoy seguro que es mucho más la gente que van a salvar. Eres de los mejores magos que conozco, puedes ofrecerle un asesoramiento teórico. Es necesario que mañana mismo, apenas llegues a Londres te pongas en contacto con Lucius Malfoy que es él quien está reclutando nuevos fieles. Lo que necesito decirte es que sería importante que la menor cantidad de gente posible se enterara de que sos de los nuestros**- dijo el director sonriendo como si no pasara nada – **Ah, casi lo olvido, confió en que en caso que la señorita Black no quiere llevar adelante esto vas a poder convencerla.**

Remus se quedo perplejo casi sin poder decir nada más. Salio de la oficina sin decir nada. Fue directo hacia el gran comedor. Bella lo estaba esperando. Ya lo venían hablando hace algún tiempo que ya que este era el ultimo día no esconderían su relación e incluso ella llego a proponer hacerlo publico.  
De la mano entraron al salón y fueron a sentarse directo a donde James, Lily y Sirius discutían acaloradamente. Al principio sus amigos, sobre todo Sirius eran muy ecepticos a su relación, con el tiempo y al ver el cambio de parte de Bellatrix todos comenzaron a aceptarla.

**-Llegaron los tortolitos**- Bromeo Sirius, él y James comenzaron a tararear la marcha nupcial. Bella y Remus se miraron divertidos.

**- Buenos días, James; Buenos días, Sirius**- Dijo el licantropo sentándose, inmediatamente dos platos aparecieron frente a ellos- **Buenos días querida segundo mejor promedio**- dijo mirando a Lily, esta lo miro con cara de poquísimos amigos.

**- Hola chicos- **Dijo Bella -** ¡Donde esta Peter?**

**-En la enfermería, anoche tubo un terrible ataque de asma- **

**-Pensábamos en ir a verlo después de desayunar-**

**-Uy que mal. Antes de ir me gustaría hablar con ustedes. -** dijo Remus, Bella supuso que se trataria de lo que hablaron con el director- **pero en un lugar mas privado**- dijo mirando a los lado del gran comedor

* * *

Bueno acá esta el primer capitulo. Calculo que tendrá una actualización semanal.  
Besitos a todos ^.^  
Gugus


End file.
